narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruto Senju
Haruto Senju Haruto Senju ( はると千手 Haruto Senju) is the first child of Kamiko Senju and Keji Hyūga, his family lived away from the villages because his family has the blood of Uchiha Senju and even Uzumaki, so to avoid the trouble. His great-grandfathers dwelt in the woods near the leaf village hidden in a home protected by genjutsu. Background Haruto was a bad in ninjutsu and even worse in taijutsu but he was a genius in genjutsu techniques at the age of 6, he caught his father in genjutsu for two days, without even deliberately doing it. However, he did not inherit because of the father of a byakugan and his mother, which has awakened her mother's release wood. When he was 2 years old, he was born a sister who inherited both skills from his parents but did not rest on his laurels from parents seeing how they treat her brother. Akio, unlike her brother, did not train because she had skills at the age of 8 on the jounin level. But one day during the training, Murasaki Sharingan woke up with frustration, not knowing what it was that he went to the house where Mangekyō Murasaki Sharingan awoke the same day while his family was killed by ninja deserters from the leaf. Seeing that his sister would be killed soon, he awoke Mangekyō Murasaki Sharingan and massacred all deserters with Tsukuyomi, when all the deserters smothered away from Tsukuyomi, Haruto approached his dying sister who only said the word before she died in his hands "Brother" after in these words, Haruto grabbed the sword of one of the deserters and killed him unconscious and swore revenge on the people in the armbands with the leaf. When he reached the village of the leaf he attacked all the shinobi he met. When he was about to kill the first shinobi of the leaf. Naruto grabbed his hand and said "child, what are you doing here?" Haruto replied Revenge Naruto blindfolds, Naruto, changing the look at the boy asked what he supposedly did. Haruto replied Naruto, killed my family before my eyes. Naruto pushed the boy's hand and hugged him and said I do not know what you saw, but let's talk about it. After seeing Haruto, he saw his own face on people when they killed him with his family, when Haruto went to Naruto with his office, explained the matter and Naruto Naruto took Haruto in custody because seeing him as a boy, he decided to raise him on shinobi. After finishing the training with Naruto Naruto, Haruto set out on a journey to find out what the world of Shinobi is. First he reached Sunagakure, when he learned release magnet from Gaara, after two years he went to Kirigakure where he learned from Mei Terumī release lava. After three years, he returned to Konohagakure to learn from Kakashi Hatake the release lightning. The story is still going on! Personality and Appearance Haruto is a very calm person and realy nice person. He like dad jokes and getting to know the cultural diversity in the villages. Haruto has Red (Uzumaki's) Hair and purple eyes are wearing a black mask since he met the sixth hokage and wears on the back a scroll in which he holds Kubikiribōchō which he got from Mizukage Stats Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Male Category:Haruto:FNS